Stellaride
"Wherever you are that's where I wanna be" - Kelly Severide Stellaride is the ship name for the relationship between Stella Kidd and Kelly Severide. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. They are portrayed by Taylor Kinney and Miranda Rae Mayo. Relationship Kidd and Severide have known each other since they did a training course at the academy, which was later revealed in Bad For the Soul. Kelly also revealed that he took a interest in her when she was married. Kelly and Stella are extremely close. Severide comes across as quite protective of Stella, and they become good friends during Season 5. In Season 6, Stella tells him that anytime he needs someone to support him, she is his girl. Early History "So , late one night, I'm coming back from a tactical training course at the academy The moon was bright as hell that night, I remember I unlock my door and I hear this sound coming from the roof. So I look up , then suddenly, there's Severide rappelling down from my skylight singing Sinatra's This Love Of Mine with a rose in his mouth. He'd been mooing over me for weeks". : — Stella Kidd Severide first met Stella during a training course at the academy. It was later revealed in On the Warpath, about how Severide had been mooing over Stella and how he went to her house one night singing This Love Of Mine with a rose in his mouth. Throughout the Series "He only has eyes for Kidd" : - Describing Kidd and Severide relationship Memorable Quotes Kelly: Hey Kidd Stella: Hey Kelly: How was your first shift Stella: It was good It was It was real good Thanks Kelly: Um does anyone know from 51 Uh Dawson Stella: No I never said a word Kelly: Cool uh okay good night - Bad For the Soul _______________________________ Gabby: I said Severide's name and your face turned all 50 shades kind of red You guys know each other Stella: Hey What's up Kelly: I just wanted to come clean I've been meaning to say something since you got here That night is easily the most embarrassing night of my career i had no idea for the entire length of that training course that you were married Stella: Yeah it's something you might have wanted to check into before you let yourself in my back door with a six pack Kelly: Well you know i had a few and it seemed like a good idea at the time Stella: God my husband went nuts he wanted to press charges Kelly: Not my finest hour Stella: You know i don't think he ever really believed that nothing happened between us Kelly: Well I'm sorry and I'm glad you're here - Two Ts _______________________________ Threats to Stellaride Past * Roger Grant - He was Stella ex husband who was still in love with Stella he almost tried to kill Kelly but Stella didn't press charges which led to Stellaride breakup because she still cared about Grant * Renne Royce - She was Kelly's ex girlfriend she came back to Chicago in The Unrivaled Standard and asks Kelly to help her with a case she later kisses him * Tyler - He was Stella's best friend from high school who was in love with Stella and he was part of the reason of Stella and Severide breaking up he ends up kissing her but Stella pushed him away then he left Memorable Episodes * Bad For the Soul - Stella and Severide's first onscreen scene. * Kind of a Crazy Idea- Stella and Severide's first kiss. * The Chance to Forgive - Stella and Severide start dating. * Where I Want To Be - Stella moves out. * One for the Ages - Severide introduces Stella as his girlfriend. Trivia * Stella is Kelly's best friend. * Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson support their relationship. * Fans refer to them as Stellaride. * They kissed for the first time in Kind of a Crazy Idea. About Stellaride * "I think it's great I'm anxious to see where it goes" - Taylor Kinney * These characters are really kind of made for each other. There’s real chemistry. - Derek Haas * "They work together, they live together and they both care a lot about the friendship they've built with one another. There's a lot that's at stake if it doesn't work out, so I think they both are protecting their hearts - Miranda Rae Mayo * "We've been building them all season I really like them together" - Derek Haas * “I do think Severide has a nature-nurture problem that comes with the territory when he’s dealing with relationships. But Kidd is special… I really like them together.” - Derek Haas Gallery Stellaride Kiss (1).jpeg Stellaride Kiss (2).jpeg Stellaride Kiss (3).jpeg Chicago-fire-severide-stella-relationship.jpg|6x14 - Looking for a lifeline Stellaride - The One That Matters Most (1).jpeg References Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships